Downfall
by MissJuly005
Summary: The Storm Hawks find/meet a girl that's not from their world. They soon find out she's the key to bringing peace to Atmos. Will she end the war or will Cyclonis get to her first? AxP and FxOC. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Just Another Normal Day, Not!

**My OC**

Name: Elizabeth

Nickname: Liz

Age: 16

Description:

Brown long hair that goes to the center of her back, green eyes, 5'4, not as thin as Piper but pretty thin anyways, has a younger brother, lives with her mom and dad, really smart, sort of psychic at time… ,black belt, loves fashion, she loves cartoons (especially Storm Hawks!), lives in the world we live in now but that's gonna change, etc… (You'll find out the rest by reading my story!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing... btw... xP

AN: Umm,,, I've had this idea in my head for a while, because of a dream... it looks like I'm starting to dream most of my stories xP lol

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Elizabeth's POV)**

I opened my eyes and turned to the clock on my night stand. I grunted, it was only 9:45 and I didn't usually get up this early. Then some of my sleepiness wore off and I remembered it was Saturday morning and if I didn't get up soon I would miss Storm Hawks.

Yeah, I'm getting up an hour earlier for a cartoon. Most people my age would think I'm a 16 year old weirdo, but I can't help loving that show!

I got up, slipping on a pair of socks, before going downstairs without waking my parents up. _"Weird… they're usually up at 6"_, I thought to myself as I went down the stairs, towards the kitchen. I saw my brother at the table eating Cheerios. I grabbed the box from the table and poured myself a bowl.

"Hey buddy", I said to my younger brother.

"Hi", he replied simply not bothering to look up from his food. How could someone so small eat so much in the morning, that was beyond my understanding. He even ate more then me…

I ate as fast as I could, rinsed my bowl and ran downstairs to the basement missing the last step and falling on my but.

"Stupid clumsiness", I muttered to myself. Nobody came to see if I was okay since I did this on daily bases. I stood up and sat on the couch. I turned the tv on to YTV. The theme song was just starting.

"Atmos, world of a…", I heard Aerrow start saying.

"NICK! Storm Hawks is starting!", I yelled at my brother. I heard him run down the stairs 3 seconds later.

"Watch that last step!" I told him grinning. We would always joke about my clumsiness.

"You would know", He replied laughing a bit.

"Oh, be quiet…" I told him putting the volume of the tv higher.

The episode today was "What got into Finn?". I loved that one. I just love Finn. I would usually go for a guy like Aerrow, but he and Piper definitely had something there… so Finn was my second choice and you had to admit he was cute…

Anyways, me and my brother were watching Storm Hawks and I was laughing at Stork again. He was the funniest guy! Then I laughed at how Piper got annoyed with the guys…again…

"_I wish I could be a Storm Hawk"_ , I thought to myself. Then the weirdest thing happened. When there was a flash from a crystal on the screen, pain shot through my hand, but not only that it flashed a different color then it does every other time I've watched this episode. The pain in my hand stopped so I shrugged it off as unimportant and turned to my brother.

"Did you see that?" I asked him.

"See what?" He asked.

"That pink flash" I said.

"What pink flash. It was Blue." He asked. Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"There was a pink flash I swear!" Now he was looking at me like I had mindworms or something. _"Great.. now I sound like Stork"_, I thought to myself.

"Maybe you should go back to bed", he suggested.

"Maybe", I stated going back upstairs to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed. _"I could have sworn there was a flash of light"_, I thought to myself. Then I felt pain in my left hand again and I winced. I looked at my palm and gasped. There was something lodged into my hand and it was pink. It looked like some kind of crystal…that's weird… I tried getting it out of my hand, but had no success so I just put a bandage on it. _"I'll figure this out when I have more hours of sleep in my system",_ I thought. Little did I know things would never be the same again.

**

* * *

**

**Review Please!**


	2. OhMyAtmos!

**Chapter 2 (Elizabeth's POV)**

I woke up to a warm feeling surrounding me, which confused me. It's usually cold in my room. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear up my foggy view. This didn't feel like my bed… Looking around, while I was still in bed, I noticed that this wasn't my room. Then something moved beside me making me jump a little. I realised the warmth was an arm around my waist. I looked at the person lying next to me. It was a boy. He looked about my age, had blond messy hair and wasn't really built. The next thing I noticed was that he didn't have a shirt on… at least I knew I still had my shorts and my t-shirt on.

He started to stir and opened his eyes, sitting up to stretch. He finally noticed me when he turned his head to get out of bed. He started screaming, startling me. I fell out of bed, dragging the covers with me and I started screaming to. The door suddenly opened. A redhead and a girl, both around my age also, came running in.

"Finn, what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, dude. I woke up to this hot chick in my bed with me", he said a little freaked. I didn't blame him either. I was really freaked out by this point, I mean; the last thing I remember is going to bed in my room. Whoa… did he just say hot chick? The thought made me blush. Wait, better question…

"Did you just say Finn?" I asked. Why does that name sound so familiar? I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before.

"Yeah, that's my name." The blond guy said. I took a good look at the three teens and took in all of there physical traits. They all looked so familiar. Then it hit me, Storm Hawks. I must be crazy though, because that's impossible.

"Are you by any chance Aerrow?" I asked the redheaded teen that looked at me confused.

"How did you know?" He asked. I took that as a yes, ignoring his question and turned my attention to the girl who stood next to him.

"If he's Aerrow then you must be Piper, right?" I assumed. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, but…" She started saying, but I cut her off.

"I'll answer all of your questions when you've answered mine. Don't worry I only have one left." I said. They all nodded their agreement. I took a deep breath…

"Are you guys familiar with the Storm Hawks?" I asked. They laughed a bit, but stopped when they saw I was being serious.

"We should", Finn said, "We are them". At that statement my eyes widened. "What?", he asked, "What did I say?"

"I must be dreaming. You guys aren't real!" I exclaimed. They looked at me like I was mental, but who would blame me of thinking like this.

"No. We're as real as you are.", Piper said. The others nodded at what she had said.

"No, you guys are cartoons. You can't be real." I replied. _"They can't be real, they aren't"_, I thought to myself.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen table with us where we can talk", Piper suggested.

I took a breath to try and calm down and followed her out of Finn's room. I had to admit, I sort of liked the feeling of being that close to him.

* * *

A/N: So,,, this chapter was a little short, I'll be trying to make bigger one's in the future.

**~Review Please~**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**  
Chapter 3 (Elizabeth's POV)**

The whole team was now awake and at the table. I sat at the table on one side, with Aerrow and Piper on the other. They were the only two who had decided to sit. The others, even Radarr, stood behind them.

"We'll start with an easy question", Aerrow said, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth, I prefer Liz", I told him. He nodded.

"Age?" Finn suddenly asked.

"Sixteen and single by the way" I said giggling a bit when I saw him blush.

"Where are you from?" Piper asked.

"Earth", I said. They all looked confused.

"That's not a Terra I know of", Piper said.

"That's because It's not a Terra, but another world or dimension you can call it", I explained getting shocked expressions from everyone.

"You're not from Atmos", the wallop in the back wondered.

"No Junko", I said.

"Wait, then how do you know all of us", Aerrow asked more confused then ever.

"You guys are a tv show back in my world. I watched it all the time, that's how I knew you and this world so much", I explained.

"That's why you thought we weren't real", Piper said.

"Wow, you are the smart one" I replied giggling a bit with Piper. The guys looked at us weird, only making us laugh even more at their expressions.

"So you know everything about us" the merb asked.

"Yes Stork" I said making him twitch.

"Great…", he said slowly sounding sarcastic. Then he said, "we're all doomed anyways. Who knows what kind of diseases she brought from her world"

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Paranoid", I told him, "Seriously, would it kill you to be positive just once?"

"Possibly" He said. I rolled my eyes at his answer.

"Ow!" I squealed wincing at the pain I got from my hand again.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked sounding worried.

"It's nothing really. Just this crystal stuck in my hand ever since the last day I was home", I said.

"What happened that day exactly?" Aerrow asked.

So I told them about the pink flash and the fact that I was the only one to see it. Then I told them about the pain in my hand afterwards and that I woke up here.

"Um… you think I could see that crystal?" Piper asked.

"Sure" I said unwrapping my bandage. Piper took my hand in hers for a closer look.

"It looks like you will never get it out. It's in to deep and skin is now covering it. Also, depending which crystal it is, it might of already have started merging with your DNA", she explained.

"And removing it would bring certain doom", Stork said his eyes twitching, again.

"Um… thanks Stork" I said a little freaked.

"I've never seen this crystal before. It must be rare. That must be how you got here, maybe…" Piper said.

"So you basically have no clue how you got here or in my bed", Finn said.

"No Finn, thanks for stating the obvious" I said.

"It's _The Finn_", he said doing his signature move. I giggled.

"You wish", Piper said. Everyone laughed except for Finn who frowned in the back. I decided I would stand up for him for once, since nobody ever did.

"No, you wished you where dating Aerrow" I stated, smirking when they both blushed. Finn was smirking to. _Mission accomplished…_

"N-no! W-we're just friends", Piper stuttered and Aerrow nodded. They both looked at each other only to look away quickly. _"They are in so much denial"_, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Anyways", Aerrow said, "you can stay here until we figure this out. At least Piper will have another girl around" Everyone got up and started going there own way. I got up to catch up with Piper.

"Piper wait!" I called out to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You think I could borrow clothes until I get my own", I asked.

"Sure, follow me", she said leading me through the corridors, to her room.

I ended up wearing black short-shorts and a plain red t-shirt, with red knee high boots that matched the shirt.

I was putting my bandage back on when Piper stopped me.

"Don't. Come with me. We'll try to figure what crystal you've got", Piper said. She guided me towards her Lab.

"This is way cooler then the one you see on tv", I said making Piper smile. She led me to a big shelf.

"There's gotta be something here about your crystal", she said to herself while she searched through the shelf. She took out two books that looked like really big dictionaries.

"If it's rare It'll be in one of these" she told me grabbing one of the books to start reading it.

I took the other book and started looking through it. There was a lot of interesting things in here, but none fit the description of my pink crystal. One hour passed and still nothing. I closed my book a little tired from all that reading.

"I'm done and I've got nothing" I told her pushing the book away.

"Okay. I'm going to keep looking. You can go check on the boys for me. I hope they're not up to no good, but they've been really quiet and that's never a good sign", she said making me laugh a bit.

"Okay, but promise you'll come get me if you find anything" I told her. She nodded as I turned around to leave. I opened the door and almost ran into Aerrow who was on his way in.

"Oh!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Hey Liz" He said.

"Hi Aerrow" I replied. I guess I left at a good time. Leaving Aerrow and Piper alone. I smirked to myself. I went to the kitchen and I took a glass of water, chugging it down. I turned to see Finn alone on the couch that was in the small living room. I decided to join him.

"Hey", I said smiling at him.

"Hey Liz. what's up?" I thought you were with Piper." He said. I sat beside him.

"I left her with Aerrow", I said and he smirked at this, "Plus, I was starting to fall asleep like I always do in school" He laughed at this. Then the comment made me think of something.

"What day are we today?" I asked.

"Monday. Why?" He replied._ Oh sh…shoot!… I'm so dead!_

"My mom's gonna kill me not to mention my team", I said.

"What are you talking about", He asked.

"I had school today and volley ball practice. My family must be wondering where I am, to. My friends know I never miss school unless it's important…", I said frowning. I was starting to get worried. Would I ever get back home?

"Hey, don't worry about it We'll figure something out" He said putting an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. When you get passed the whole "Obsessed with himself" and "Always joking around", Finn was a pretty nice guy. Not to mention cute…

We stayed like that for a while., just enjoying each other's company until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned to see Piper standing there with a smile. I blushed a bit.

"Sorry for ruining your moment, but I found the information on your crystal and you might want to see this" She said.

"Thanks Finn", I told him, kissing him on the cheek before getting up and following Piper, leaving a blushing Finn on the couch. I giggled a little, but blushed when Piper looked at me with a sly smile.

"So you and Finn?" She asked when we arrived in her room, as she closed the door.

"Yeah, but it's nothing official", I told her blushing again. "What about you? You live on a ship full of guys. You have to have your eye on someone", I asked even if I already knew the answer. "You can trust me, I won't tell the guy", I reassured her as she looked like she was hesitating.

"Well… ever since I've known Aerrow, I;ve always wanted… I've always sorta, kinda… well… Had feelings for him" She said hesitating a lot. Then she started rambling. "But, I know I'm waisting my time. He would never feel the same way as I do. I mean he could choose get any girl he would want. Why would he choose me over them…"

"Piper", I said, "Piper", but she kept mumbling stuff, "Piper! Listen to me!" She stopped and looked at me. "First I knew it!", I said making her roll her eyes at me. "Second, he probably feels the same way. The way you guys look at each other, it's…it's like there's more to your friendship but you guys are to scared to say or do something about it" I said.

"Anyways, we wouldn't have the time with the war going on" She said a little disapointed.

"But when two love each other they make time. Don't worry you'll figure it out", I told her.

"Thanks", she said and I nodded with a smile.

"So what did you find" I asked.

"Well I was gonna tell you, but I think this is to important. Everyone will need to hear this", she said. I nodded.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. The Prophecy

**Thanks for all the review so far and the messages I've been getting. So here's the next chapter and I'll let you in on a secret: I've already written all the chapters up to chapter 8 so they will be out soon. In a week or so just not this weekend since it's my birthday weekend so I'll be very busy and the exams are coming at school so yeah... that's all I had to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

ON WITH THE STORY!!! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Author's POV)**

Everybody was sitting at the table when Piper started to talk.

"I was right. The crystal you have is really rare. It's not even supposed to exist. It's a myth, well, it used to be", she started saying.

"What's it called?" Liz asked. Piper was about to answer when three birds flew in, only to transform into 3 older men. Everyone gasped except for Aerrow.

"What are you guys doing here", the leader asked.

"Ah, Aerrow, so nice to see you again", one of the men exclaimed.

"You know them" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but it's a long story", Aerrow replied not wanting to tell it. Liz nodded understanding.

"What brings you to the _Condor_?" Piper asked.

"We are here to see the Guardian of Atmos", the leader of the group replied.

"Guardian", Aerrow asked.

"The Prophecy states that:

_She will come from another world._

_She will have great power and strength._

_Allied by the last descendent of Lightning Strike_

_And the Chosen One,_

_She will bring peace to Atmos,_

_But will be forced to live here forever._" The man said.

"Wait. We know Aerrow is the last descendant of Lightning Strike, but who are the other two in the prophecy", Finn asked.

"I was just about to say before these men showed up. Think about it. The prophecy states that: _She will come from another world_." Everyone turned to Liz after what Piper had said.

"But it can't be me, I'm nothing special", Liz said.

"The crystal in your hand has proved it. It's an Angel crystal, also known as the Guardian's crystal. The most powerful crystal ever found. It will soon vanish and the power will be merged with your DNA making it impossible for anyone else use, which is good for us and bad for Cyclonis", Piper said.

"The faith of Atmos rests in your hands", one of the men told Liz.

"But I-I'm not… I mean, I can't be…" She rambled still shocked by all of this.

"So we know who the Guardian is and who the last descendant is, but who's the Chosen One?" Piper asked.

"Only time will tell" The smaller man said.

"We will be back when you find her though, to inform the Council that there is a way this war could end." The taller one said.

"The chosen one is a girl", Piper asked. He only smiled. The men morphed back into birds and departed.

"That was…weird" Finn said, breaking the silence. He then turned to see Liz crying.

"Liz, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"The prophecy said that I would be forced to live here forever", she exclaimed, "I'll never get to see my family and friends again." She was crying even harder now. Finn did the only thing he could do. He embraced her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"We're your friends", Finn started saying.

"Also, I think we could make you an official Storm Hawk", Piper said looking at Aerrow. He nodded his approval.

"And the Storm Hawks stick together like family", Aerrow said. Liz smiled. Her crying had stopped, but Finn still held her close. She wasn't complaining though, she sort of liked the feeling.

"We know how you feel, we're all orphans", Finn said.

"You are", Liz asked.

"Yeah, but it's not something we like to talk about", Finn answered.

"Oh, it's okay", Liz said letting go of Finn, "I'm gonna go train for a while. Do you have a gym here or something", she asked.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I need to practice my Sky Fu", Piper said. The two girls left the room, both Aerrow and Finn watching them leave.

"Anyone up for target practice", Aerrow asked as Raddarr lifted a bowl of barries. Finn and Junko nodded and followed him out.

**Review PLZ! (Wouldnt that be an awesome bday gift?!?)**


	5. The Guardian of Atmos

**Chapter 5 (Liz POV)**

I couldn't believe I was the Guardian of Atmos. I was still shocked by all this. Wouldn't you be shocked to if you woke up one morning in another world and find out afterwards that the faith of that world is in your hands. We're talking about millions of people that could die if I don't win this war. That's a lot of pressure. I'm only 16!

I was in the lab reading the book about my crystal when the alarm went off. I ran to the main deck to see everyone already there.

"What's up", I asked.

"Cyclonians", Piper said.

"Why am-I not surprised" I said rolling my eyes.

"Storm Hawks prepare for battle", Aerrow said.

"Does that include me?" I asked. Aerrow nodded.

"Your skimmer's the black one and your weapon is on it. It's a stick like Piper's for now", he explained as we ran towards the skimmer bridge.

I got on my skimmer and smiled to myself. It's a good thing I'm a good driver. We all got ready and drove off the bridge. Once in the sky I looked around to see about fifteen talons plus…

"Dark Ace" I heard Aerrow growl. He drove directly towards him and they started fighting like they usually do.

The rest of us started shooting the other talons out of the skies. I was doing pretty good getting one, two, three talons out of the skies. Then out of nowhere Finn appears on the front of my skimmer.

"Hey. How's it going" He said sounding in pain. I giggled a bit.

"Let me guess. Your skimmer broke in half again", I said trying not to burst out laughing, but no success. Finn just glared at me.

"Oh, come on. You can sit behind me", I told him making him smile again. He climbed around me and sat close to me, putting his hands on my waist. I blushed, but brought my attention back to the battle when I heard who I assumed was Aerrow, scream out in pain.

"Aerrow" I heard Piper scream out. I looked towards them to see Aerrow losing big time. That's not something you see everyday. I drove over there as fast as possible.

When I saw the situation clearly I gasped. Aerrow was bleeding, a lot, and Dark Ace had his blade pointed to his throat. I saw Aerrow's blades nowhere. It looked like the Dark Ace had a new crystal. I tried to get closer to help, but talons got in the way. They started shooting me and Finn.

"Ah!" I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned to see Finn's right arm being held up by the other. The right one had a huge gash. That got me really mad for some reason. I felt two talons grabbing me to pull me off of my ride.

"Let go of me!" I screeched. I was really pissed off. Finn was knocked unconscious, Piper was helping Aerrow and Junko was helping Piper and Radar. I guess I'm on my own.

Talons were pulling me from side to side.

"I've had enough of this" I screamed. I felt energy serge around me. Suddenly it released itself into a big wave, shooting every cyclonian, even the Dark Ace, out of the sky. Everyone looked at me shocked for second. Then I felt darkness overcome me as I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name, it felt real close and I felt an arm supporting me.

**____________________________**

I woke up in a white room. I was lying on a bed. I tried to sit up, but something stopped me.

"Don't. You should rest" Someone said. I looked right, turning my head, to see Finn on a chair next to the bed with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey" I said, smiling a bit.

"Hey" He replied smiling to.

"What happened", I asked him.

"I woke up in time to see you let out a big wave of pink energy that knocked all the talons off of their rides and into the wastelands", he said, "After that you blacked out and I carried you to our infirmary, you've been out for two days."

"Are the others okay", I asked. I saw his face go down, frowning a bit, but he quickly covered it. That worried a bit and I also saw he had a bandage on one of his arms.

"We're all fine", he said, but I knew he was lying.

"No. There's something you're not telling me", I said. He sighed.

"It's Aerrow", he said. As he moved his chair to his right a bit I could see our leader in the next bed. It made me wince a bit, but he looked peaceful with Piper sleeping beside him. She was sitting on a chair next to his bed. She must have fallen asleep because her head was down on the bed. The cutest thing was that they were holding hands. He had bandages all over him. I gasped when I saw all of his wounds.

"What happened to him", I asked.

"The Dark Ace did", Finn said, "Looks like Cyclonis made him a new crystal."

"I think I'm gonna go get something to eat. You comin?" I asked Finn as I tried to get up from the bed.

"You really should rest", he replied.

"I can't sit around and do nothing all day", I said, "I'm restless"

"Um, actually it's night time", he said.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"It's 9 o'clock", he said.

"Why aren't you in bed like the rest of the squadron?" I asked. I saw him blush.

"I couldn't sleep. It's been like this for the past few days. I was worried", he replied.

"_Awww…"_ I thought to myself.

"That's sweet", I told him looking in his deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them.

That's when I realized we were getting closer and closer, until our lips were almost touching. I blush a little as he closed the gap between us and our lips moved together, the perfect kiss. We separated after a while for oxygen.

"Wow", I heard him whisper. I giggled a bit, but he was right, my lips were still tingling with the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Yeah", I said. I got up from the bed, but since I'm so damn clumsy, I tripped and fell face first to the floor. I'm surprised that didn't wake Piper up. I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me up. I turned to see Finn looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay", Finn asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm naturally this clumsy", I said.

"Are you sure", he asked.

"Yeah, thanks", I said as he unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took my hand in his. I intertwined our fingers as he led us through the halls and towards the kitchen. Hen we got there I got stuff out for a sandwich. I turned to see Finn eating a chocolate cake. I rolled my eyes.

"Cake at 9:30 at night", I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah", he said with a full mouth. I laughed at him. "What", he asked confused.

"Don't speak with your mouth full babe", I told him. He swallowed quickly as his face turned red with embarrassment. I giggled as I bent down and kissed him.

"Mmmm, chocolate", I exclaimed when I pulled away smiling. We both started laughing as I turned around to finish making my sandwich.

**___________________________________________**

**Back at the infirmary (Piper's POV)**

**___________________________________________**

I felt someone moving beside me as I opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings, lifting my head for a better view. I was still in the infirmary. I guess I fell asleep here. I also saw Liz wasn't there and the chair next to her bed was now empty. I looked at my leader who had stated to move. I smiled sleepily at him as he opened his eyes for the first time in two days.

"Hey", he said weakly.

"Hey", I replied. He tried to sit up, but he fell back down. He let out a breath of frustration.

"You should rest. That new crystal packs a punch", I said. He smiled at me.

"How's everyone else doing", he asked. I sighed. This was so like him. He never liked attention. Especially when he was hurt, he would get back up like nothing was wrong. He would rather focus on everyone else's safety then his own. I loved that about him though, he was so selfless.

"Everyone's fine and Liz finally woke up after being unconscious for two days. Finn must have been relieved", I said smiling. He chuckled a bit.

"I bet he was, but what happened for her to be out for two days", he asked.

"You should have seen her. I turned around to see a sudden big wave of pink energy released from her. It knocked down every Cyclonian off their rides and into the wastelands, including the Dark Ace", I explained. He smiled at the last part. "But it knocked her out for a couple of days. I think it's because she's not used to that amount of energy being taken from her" He nodded.

"So, how long have I been out", he asked. I frowned.

"Almost three days", I said, "I was so worried. I didn't even know what crystal the Dark Ace used on you. For all I knew, you could have been slowly dying or in a permanent coma", I looked down at our intertwined hands, blushing.

"Hey", Aerrow said softly trying to get my attention, but I kept looking down trying to cover the blush on my cheeks.

"Piper", he said, "Look at me." But I still looked down. I felt a hand on my chin pushing my head up. I looked into his eyes.

"_Those damn eyes"_, I thought. We just starred into each others eyes. I couldn't help it, they were one of his best features, beautiful emerald green eyes. He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm fine now Piper. You don't need to worry about me. Actually I'm more worried about you. You look like you haven't had much sleep", he said making me blush.

"Well…" I said hesitating.

"You've been in here the whole time haven't-you", he said with a sly smile.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were hurt and in here alone and…" I trailed off.

"It's okay Piper. I enjoy the company" he said smiling. That made a smile appear on my face also. "But I didn't know you cared so much", he said. I looked down embarrassed.

"But I do, more then you'll ever know" I whispered hopping he didn't hear all of that. I still looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes. I suddenly felt his lips on my cheek. I put my hand up to my cheek, smiling and blushing.

"Me too", he answered. I looked up, putting my hand back down, with a smile on my face.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything", I asked him getting up to leave, but he still held my hand stopping me.

"Yeah, but I can get it myself", He said getting up from the bed. He took some time to get his balance. Then he took my hand in his again and led me to the kitchen. Once there he went to the fridge, dragging me along with him.

"Uhh… Aerrow", I started asking.

"Hmm?" He just said, his attention elsewhere.

"You think I could have my hand back so I could eat", I asked him. He turned around, letting go of my hand, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that", he said.

"It's okay", I said as I grabbed the tin of cookies and went to the table. Not long after, Aerrow joined me with a half eaten cake.

After we ate he walked me back to my room.

"Goodnight Piper", he said kissing my cheek. I said goodnight as I turned around and went into my room. Lying in my bed I couldn't help but think of Aerrow.

"_I have to tell him how I feel"_, was my last thought before I fell asleep. I had no idea that Aerrow was thinking the same thing in his room.


	6. Meditating

**Chapter 6**

**(Liz POV)**

I woke up the next morning on the couch with Finn. My head was on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up, but I seriously needed a shower and to change my clothes.

"Finn", I said. No response.

"Finn, wake up", I tried again.

"Five more minutes", he muttered still half asleep. I giggled before poking him several times.

"No. Now please", I told him, but still nothing. Then I got an idea…

"I'll kiss you if you get up now", I bargained. It worked better then I would have imagined because Finn sat up quickly and I ended up in his lap.

"I'm up, I'm up", he said. That made me laugh.

"Good morning" I mumbled against his lips.

"Don't you think it's a little to early for that." I heard someone say. I broke our kiss and turned to see Piper in the doorway with a smirk on her face. I grinned and then stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same and we started laughing.

"Girls", Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Are the best", I finished for him. He rolled his eyes again only making Piper and I laugh harder.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower", I stated getting up.

"I need to change", Finn said looking down at his clothes as I left. Piper followed me.

"Did you read that book about your crystal yet", She asked me.

"No, the Cyclonians interrupted my reading", I explained.

"You might want to do that soon", she said.

"Yeah", was my only reply as I turned towards the bathroom door.

**_____________________________________________**

**In Cyclonia… (Author's POV)**

**_____________________________________________**

In the throne room in Cyclonia were a Master and her loyal servant.

"I don't like failure Dark Ace", she said.

"I'm sorry Master Cyclonis", he said putting his hand in a fist, on his heart and bowing his head down in respect.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I want the Storm Hawks destroyed or is that too hard for you to comprehend", she told him hatred and anger filling every one of her words.

"I understand Master. I was just not planning on the Storm Hawks having a new member", he explained still bowing.

"A new Storm Hawk", she asked.

"Yes and she is very powerful", the Dark Ace replied.

"We'll see about that", Cyclonis said rising a crystal to Dark Ace's forehead and he became rigid, "Don't worry. This is a new invention of mine. I just wanna see what you saw", she said activating the crystal. In a flash all the battle scene. was copied into his Master's mind.

"Interesting…", she pondered, "I want you to find out more about this girl. She might be useful to us in the future." She dismissed her servant.

He bowed one last time and left the throne room.

**_____________________________________________**

**Back to the **_**Condor**_**… (Liz POV)**

**_____________________________________________**

I was in the lab with Piper and we were reading that book on my crystal together.

"According to this book", Piper said, "you will be getting a new power almost every week and the Guardian can have up to 6 powers"

"Then that wave of energy I sent was one of them", I assumed.

"Well, not exactly. It's the main power of the Guardian. Every Guardian before you had it. It's one of the ways to identify them. They can release and feel energy. Depending on your mood, the force of the energy you release can vary", Piper explained.

"Then anger is very powerful. I took out at least 10 talons including the Dark Ace", I said.

"Yes. Now maybe you should work on controlling your energy so you don't pass out the next time or attack someone by accident", Piper suggested.

"Yeah, but how am I suppose to do that?"

"Try meditating", she said.

"Right", I replied as I sat on the floor my legs crossed, I closed my eyes and took a couple breathes to relax. "Uh, what am I suppose to say again", I asked keeping my eyes shut.

"The incantations in the book", Piper said, "I hope you learned the important ones."

"Oh, right!" I said smiling. Then I went back to concentrating.

"I am the Guardian protector of Atmos, I represent peace, freedom and love", I said, repeating it another time. I felt power surging through me.

Then I heard Piper gasp. Losing my concentration, I opened my eyes only to find myself falling to the floor hard.

"Ouch", I complained as I rubbed my but in pain.

"Sorry for that", Piper said.

"It's okay", I said, "Why did you gasp anyways?"

"You were floating in mid air", she answered.

"That's so cool. It hurts my bottom, but it's still awesome", I said with my hand still on my but. Piper laughed and I eventually joined her.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go see what the guys are up to. Are you coming", Piper asked.

"Sure. I'll meditate in the living room", I suggested.

"Good luck with the boys there", she said and we both laughed as we walked out of the lab and into the main deck.

"Mind worms…" Stork said twitching, "We should all be checked even if we're all doomed anyways"

"I don't think my girl has mind worms", I heard Finn say to him.

"Awww… thanks Finn", I said grabbing his hand in mind. He smiled at me.

"What have you been doing all morning", he asked.

"Meditating", I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Meditating?" He asked. He was so clueless sometimes… (or most of the time… )

"Yeah. Watch", I said. I let go of his hand and sat on the small round table that had the Storm Hawks emblem on the surface. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. Taking a couple of breathes to concentrate. Then I started saying the incantation.

"I am the Guardian protector of Atmos, I represent peace, freedom and love" I repeated it couple of times and I knew it was working because I could feel the energy I had felt last time.

**__________________________**

**(Finn's POV)**

I looked at Liz who was floating in mid air. She's so amazing. I've never met a girl like her who makes me feel this way…

Suddenly Liz let out a scream of pain. I looked up to see her still floating in mid air, but she glowed a sort of pinkish colour. The weirdest thing was that her eyes were open, but they were all pink and glowing. I was really worried now. I turned to Piper. She's smart, she must know something about this.

"Piper, what's going on", I asked her. She shook her head. I could see she was worried ,to. This can't be good.

"I don't know, but I'll go get the book. It might say something that could help us", she answered as she turned around to leave. I pulled up a chair and sat beside Liz. All I could do now is wait.

**__________________________**

**(Liz POV)**

I felt a surge of energy. It was so big that it hurt. Then I saw a big flash of light and I blacked out again. I woke up not long after and looked at my surroundings. I wasn't in the condor anymore…

**

* * *

**

**Review!!!**


	7. Serena

**Here's Chapter 7... I'd like to thank all the people who review my story and faved it and stuff ;)**

**I don't own Storm Hawks ,,, :(**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**(Liz POV)**

"Where am I", I asked out loud, hoping someone would hear me, but no one answered. I got up and started walking around.

The place I was in beautiful, like something out of a fairytale book. I was outside, in a clearing, but around me were millions of pink flowers and roses. I walked further, to my left, and I saw a large lake with a gorgeous waterfall. There were even small animals here. It was like a real little paradise.

"Wow", I exclaimed out loud.

"I know", I heard someone answer. I jumped not expecting someone to answer. I looked around and spotted a woman, sitting on the edge of the lake, dipping her legs in the crystal clear water. She was thin, had long black hair and blue eyes. I stayed still. She motioned for me to join her and I walked towards her slowly as I was unsure. She tapped the place beside her, inviting me to sit and I did.

"Who are you? Where am I", I asked, "How did I get here"

"All good questions, Elizabeth", she replied. I looked at her with wide eyes, surprised and confused.

"H-how do you know my name", I asked.

"I am Serena; A part of you, dear. One of your past lives", she explained sounding very wise as she spoke, "I was a Guardian like you, but I was Atmosian"

"A Guardian? I wasn't the only one", I asked.

"No, but that was 500 years ago. The cycle had stopped. I was the last one. I guess it started again", she said smiling, "It usually goes from generation to generation in a special family, but it seems my actions caused it to switch families and generation", she frowned a little, but her smile came back quickly.

"Actions", I asked.

"A Guardian who does evil is punished. We represent peace, love and other good stuff. If we turn evil, we go against all of this, thus needing punishment", she stated.

"But what did you do", I asked.

"We will talk about this another time", she said, "I am not ready"

"O-okay", I stated hesitantly. "Could you tell me where I am", I asked to change the subject, "And how did I get here"

"This is the Guardian's Sanctuary", she explained, "I brought you here to tell you that you can always come here for answers"

"So I came here using meditation", I asked.

"Yes, but the thing with meditation is that, if you say the incantation once, you will enter the meditating state. If you say it three times in a row, you enter the Sanctuary", she said.

"Okay. I'll remember that", I said, smiling for the first time.

"Good", she said.

"Now. How do I get out of here? Everyone must be worried, ever since I disappeared", I said frowning again.

"Actually, your body is still in meditation state back on Atmos, Only your spirit can enter the Sanctuary", she explained, "To get out, your spirit must also be in the meditating state and you must speak the incantation three times" I nodded understanding and got up from beside her. I turned to her smiling.

"Thanks for everything", I told her. She nodded smiling and I turned to leave. I went back to the clearing and sat down in meditating position, closing my eyes. I started saying the incantation and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

I gasped, but the floor never came. I looked down to see Finn's arms around me, holding me up bridal style.

"Thanks. I really need to work on my landing", I said with a smile. But my smile disappeared when I saw Finn frowning.

"What's wrong", I asked him.

"You've been in that glowing, meditating state for a day now", he explained.

"A day? But it only seemed like 20 minutes in there", I argued. He looked at me confused.

"Wait. I was glowing", I asked in disbelief.

"Like an aura of pink energy was around you and in you", I heard Piper reply. I looked to see her and the rest of the squadron there. I smiled at them.

"Hey Liz. Good to have you back", Aerrow said. I grinned at him.

"Um, where did you go anyways for a whole day", Piper asked.

"Well..." So I told them all about the Sanctuary and the woman I met there.

"Maybe she knows something about the prophecy", Finn said.

"I doubt it. She's from the past, Finn, like 500 years ago", I answered.

**_____________________________**

**(Piper's POV)**

At 9:30, I saw Finn bring Liz to her room. She had fallen asleep in his lap a while ago. Everybody else had gone to bed, but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go on a ride with my heliscooter.

I grabbed a couple of crystals and put them in a small bag, attaching it to my waist. Then I went to the skimmer bay and checked the crystal fuel before driving off the ramp.

It was a beautiful night. The stars were out, shining brightly, and there was minimum wind. Perfect for flying.

I took a look at my surroundings. A small uncharted Terra was on my right and there was a bigger one to my left. You could also see Terra Tropica from here. I had decided to go there. Yeah, me, the "all work, no play", Piper had decided to go on a trip to Tropica. I couldn't help it. We all need a break, especially Liz. She's been through so much in these past weeks. My thoughts were interrupted by a crystal blast that just missed me.

I turned my head to see three talons behind me. It's a good thing I brought some crystals just in case. They were only three, I didn't need to call for backup or anything. I reached to grab my staff out of reflex, but realized it wasn't there. I must have forgotten it in my room. My eyes widened as I dodged several shots that came my way. I took out the crystals from the small bag. These were my only hope. As I held one in each hand, I felt power serge through me. My hands glowed blue as the crystals hiding in my fists. A blue wave shot out, knocking all three talons off their rides and into the Wastelands with their parachute.

I panted as all the energy was drained from me. I felt as if I would slip off my heliscooter at any second, now. I didn't want to end up in the Wastelands, so I went to the closest Terra and fast. I decided it would be a good idea to send a message to the guys. I sounded so weak when I talked.

"Guys, it's Piper. I'm on an uncharted Terra near Tropica. Help", I said with difficulty. As I finished the message, I landed on the Terra and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Review Plz!!!**


	8. Midnight Run

**Chapter 8**

_**APOV (Aerrow)**_

I was lying in grass staring at the stars when a voice caught my attention.

"Mind if I join you", someone asked. I looked up to see Piper standing there. I smiled at her.

"Not at all", I answered. She took a place beside me, lying down.

"It's so beautiful", she said, her attention on the sky while mine was on her.

"Yeah", I told her, my voice sounding like I was in some sort of daze. She looked up at me and we locked eyes. She blushed beautifully when she realized I was talking about her and not the sky. Piper laid back down, her head on my chest. I heard her sigh in content as I closed my eyes. Everything was just… perfect.

Then I heard knocking… I tried to ignore it but it just kept getting louder.

I stirred and opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. I was in my bedroom... sigh... just a dream...

I got up from my bed carefully, trying not to wake Radarr up in the process. I walked to my door and opened it. Stork stood there, twitching more then usual.

"What's *yawn* up Stork", I asked as I tried to shake of some of the tiredness out of me.

"You should hear this, now", he said, "And maybe you should put some battle gear on, you might need it"

Stork turned to leave down the hallway, mumbling stuff about germs and diseases, so I closed my door and started getting dressed. I accidentally woke Radarr up when I was done.

"Sorry buddy. I've gotta check on something. I'll be right back", I told him. He nodded and climbed onto my shoulder.

"I guess you're coming then", I assumed. He made a couple of chirps and squawks as a response. I chuckled a bit and turned to my desk. I grabbed my twin blades and slid them in there position before turning to leave.

When I met up with Stork at the bridge, he was working on the radio.

"What's up Stork", I asked again. He jumped a little out of surprise. He sighed loudly.

"Well", he started, "we've got a message."

"Do you know from who", I asked. Who would send us a message at this hour of the night?

"No. I didn't play it yet", he answered.

"Play it then", I told him and he pressed the button for the message to play.

"Guys, its Piper. I'm on an uncharted terra near Tropica. Help", Piper's voice came on the radio. She sounded so weak, it hurt.

"She sounds like she's in danger" Stork said. I also heard Radarr whimper worriedly on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go look for her", I told Stork, "Don't wake the rest of the team unless I call for backup" He saluted me, and then turned back to steering the Condor. I looked up at Radarr.

"Let's go, buddy", I told him. He nodded in response and I started making my way down the halls. Once at the skimmer bay, I hopped on my ride and Radarr got into his side car as the door opened up. I started my engine and was in the sky in no time.

I took a good look at my surroundings. Piper said she was on an uncharted Terra near Tropica. We were near Tropica right now and there were uncharted Terras to my left and right.

I decided to go right first, taking a good look around I saw no sing of her. I headed to my left. I looked around the Terra.

Suddenly, something in the distance caught my eye and I raced towards it. When I got there, I gasped. Piper was lying unconscious beside her heliscooter.

I got off of my skimmer and ran towards her. I turned her around and lifted her head on my lap as I sat beside her. I took a good look at her. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries, except for her pale skin and a few scratches.

"Piper", I said, "Wake up", but there were no movement. She just lay there, unmoving. In fact, if it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest…

I discarded that thought quickly and brought my attention to Piper's ride. It had a few scratches and a burn mark. Was she attacked? Why didn't she call us?

I sighed and turned to see Radarr looking at me with a questioning look. I got up and took Piper in my arms. I got on my skimmer and put her in front of me so she wouldn't fall, once in the sky. I decided now would be a good time to contact stork.

"Stork, I found Piper. I need you to meet us on an uncharted Terra. If you turn the condor around, it should be the larger one on your left", I told him.

"You know venturing onto uncharted Terra with unknown diseases could bring certain doom", he said. I rolled my eyes and waited a bit. Then I heard him sigh. "Be there in 2 minutes", He replied. I smirked.

"See you then", I said, cutting the transmission. I looked down at Piper, who was still unconscious, and I couldn't help smiling. Even with pale skin and a few scratches, she was so beautiful. Wait… What am I thinking? Piper's my best friend, nothing more. I tried to think that but who am I kidding? I'm in love with her, but she would never go for a guy like me.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the condor landing beside us and the ramp deployed. I turned to Radarr, who was sitting in the side car.

"Could you ride Piper's heliscooter up the ramp, buddy?" I asked him.

He nodded happily and made his way to the parked heliscooter as I started my skimmer. I rode it up the ramp and parked it next to the others.

"Stork, meet me in the infirmary" I messaged our pilot before taking Piper into my arms. I placed her on a bed in the infirmary when I got there. Stork arrived not long after. He did a simple check up.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest", he said when he was done. I nodded.

"Thanks", I said. He nodded and left the room. I pulled up a chair beside her chair and took her hand in mine.

"I hope you wake up soon", I whispered to her softly.

_**PPOV (Piper)**_

I woke up the next morning in a white bed. Now I was confused. Last thing I remember is flying towards an uncharted Terra. I looked around a bit and saw Aerrow on a chair next to the bed I was on. He was asleep on his arm while he held my hand. My face started to heat up.

"Piper" he whispered softly. It was so clear that I thought he had woken up, but he stirred a bit and went back to mumbling nonsense. My heart sped up.

_"He's dreaming of me"_, I thought to myself. My face was really hot now; it must be as red as his hair. I tried to control it as I shook Aerrow.

"Aerrow, wake up", I said as I shook him a bit. He grunted and moved a little. "Come on, Aerrow. Wake up", I said again.

"Piper", he asked, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Yeah", I said, smiling. He gave me that smile of his that I loved so much.

"What happened to you, Pi? I get a message in the middle of the night, saying how you needed help. Then I find you and your ride pretty scratched up", he said as worry danced in his eyes. I looked down. I didn't really want to tell him about the encounter I had with the Cyclonians. He would probably get mad at me for going out by myself and not calling for back up.

"Nothing", I told him, but sadly he knew better then that.

"Don't lie to me Piper. I found you unconscious on that Terra. Their were burn marks on your heliscooter", he said as he lifted my head to lock eyes with me. I sighing defeat.

"Cyclonians", I mumbled with a frown.

"What", he asked not quite hearing what I said correctly.

"I was attacked by cyclonians", I finally told him.

"Why didn't you call us for help", he asked worry and anger dripping in every word.

"They were only three and I took them down with ease", I told him. He lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine, really", I assured him. He nodded slowly, like he didn't really believe me but let it go…for now.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast, you comin?" Aerrow asked. I nodded and got out of bed, standing next to him.

We walked through the halls together as he still held my hand in his. Those simple actions made my stomach do flips. I blushed at the fact that he kept it there and didn't seem to mind being this close to me.

_"Maybe he feels the same way…"_ I thought, and then I shook my head. _"It's not possible"_, I thought frowning.

"Is something wrong", he asked worry dancing in his eyes as he turned to look at me.

"No, I'm fine", I lied. It seemed to work but I knew better. "I'm fine", I repeated. I gave him a smile which he returned. We kept walking in silence. When we got to the kitchen, the whole team was there eating.

"Good morning everyone", I said in a surprisingly good mood? They all looked up and said hi. Then Finn and Liz exchanged a look and they looked back at us, smirking.

"What?" Aerrow and I both asked simultaneously.

"Is their something you guys aren't telling us", Finn asked as his eyebrows raised in question. I looked at him confused.

"What", I asked a little annoyed.

"You guys are holding hands, Piper", Liz said as she grinned madly. Aerrow and I let go of each other's hands like they were made of fire. I looked at Aerrow only to look away quickly as our eyes locked. By now my face was burning red from blushing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Finn trying to stifle a laugh while Liz glared at him. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the fridge for food. I saw Aerrow looking through the cupboards beside me.

"So we heard about the incident last night", Liz started saying to get my attention. "Do you know why you blacked out", she asked, once I looked up from my plate.

"No", I replied with a frown, "It was the strangest thing".

I saw Aerrow sit down on the chair next to me. We were so close our legs were touching. I ate with one hand while the other was under the table. I left something playing with my fingers. I looked to my right and saw Aerrow's hand was also under the table. He turned and gave me a small smile that I returned, before going back to pretending none of this was happening so the team wouldn't annoy us. I had to bite the inside of my lip a little, to prevent me from laughing, as Aerrow turned my hand over, placing it on his leg, and stroking my palm with his fingers. I couldn't help but giggle once. Then I felt all eyes on me, so I looked up. Everyone but Aerrow, who was trying not to laugh, looked at me as if they thought I was crazy. I decided to get a little revenge and pinched Aerrow hand. He yelped and I burst out laughing.

"Mind worms", Stork stated slowly as his eye started twitching.

This time we all started laughing. Everybody eventually got up and went there own way, leaving Aerrow and I with the dishes.

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

I left the kitchen with Finn not far behind me.

"They are so hiding something", he said as he caught up to me. I couldn't help laughing at his obvious statement.

"Yeah, but at least they're past the denial stage", I replied.

"Finally", he said making me laugh again.

That's one of the things I loved about Finn. He could always put a smile on my face.

We kept walking down the hall together, until he stopped all of a sudden, pulling my hand to stop me also. I looked at him a little confused, but mostly in wonder.

"What's up", I asked him.

"Well, I have a confession", he said.

"I'm listening" I said with a small smile to help since he looked kind of nervous… it was a little cute to see him like this. He looked like he had taken a deep breath before he spoke.

"I love you", he told me.

I stood there shocked. I wasn't expecting this. I mean, even if we had just met, I couldn't help but feel a strong connection with Finn. I couldn't help falling in love with him. Then I remembered that he was still standing there, waiting for an answer. I smiled at him and pulled him close. I was only inches away from his lips, so close that I could feel his breath tickling my lips.

"I love you, to", I to him as our lips crashed together passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held my waist and pulled me closer to him.

_**SPOV (Stork's POV)**_

Why did they laugh at mindworms? I was being serious!

Not to mention that Piper and Aerrow have been acting really weird lately.

Don't even get me started on Finn… He's been acting weirder then usual. I bet it's because of that Liz girl. They probably caught something.

I walked down the hall and turned the corner only to see Finn and Liz making out against a wall. I think my whole body was twitching now. Like I said… Love bug…

I ran away from there as quick as possible, towards the _Condor_'s steering controls. I hugged the wheel, already feeling better…

...But maybe the condor should go on lock down for a night, just to be on the safe side…

_**LPOV (Liz...again ;p)**_

I pulled away from Finn for needed oxygen as he pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. I tried not to laugh too much since I was very ticklish. I couldn't take it anymore so I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips.

He kissed me back with so much passion; it made me want to melt. Instead, a small moan escaped my mouth. His tongue brushed my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted immediately. Our tongues faught together.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away for oxygen, both panting as we tried to catch our breath.

We stood there in each other's embrace, in comfortable silence.

"Does that mean you're officially my girlfriend", he asked. He's so cute when he's clueless…

"Definitely", I told him as I kissed his lips one last time before he took my hand in his. I intertwined our fingers and we started walking down the hall again. There was suddenly a crackling noise on the intercom of the ship.

"Approaching Terra Tropica", Stork's voice echoed through-but the halls of the _Condor_.

**(AN): GUESS WHAT???? I took so long to get this chapter out that I decided to give you 2 chapters at once ... yay for you!! Lol! ;P**


	9. Terra Tropica

Chapter 9: Terra Tropica

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

"Did he just say Tropica", Finn asked already getting excited. I sighed loudly. I knew how the guys acted about Tropica thanks to the show…

"Yeah", I said, "Let's go meet the others".

He nodded quickly and led me through the _Condor's_ many halls.

When we got to the front of the ship, everyone was already there.

Okay, I had to admit that I was a little excited, to. It's any Storm Hawks fan's dream to meet them, and I get to be part of the team, and travel with them… man, my brother would be so jealous right now. I smiled sadly. God, I missed him. Finn's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Whose idea was it to go to Tropica", Finn asked.

"Piper's", Stork said. Finn laughed.

"Yeah right" he exclaimed. Piper glared at Finn.

"I have to agree with Finn on this one. You usually hate Tropica on the show" I explained.

"Yeah, well, I thought we all needed a break", she said placing her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Piper. Let's get ready and meet back here in 5", Aerrow said. We all nodded. Finn kissed me before leaving to get changed. Piper walked towards me.

"Come on. You can borrow one of my bathing suits", she told me. I followed her back to her room. She took out a black bikini, a light blue bikini, a red one piece and a white and pinkish one piece.

"I'm using this one", she said pointing at the last one, "Pick any one you want." I took the blue bikini.

"This one, but you should wear the black one. It would get Aerrow attention way more. He is a teenage boy after all", I said. She blushed big time and I smirked.

"Fine", she gave up. "You can go change in your room or the bathroom", she said.

"See you later", I said walking towards my room. I was using the room that was beside the one for starling. Mine used to be a small prison, but Stork removed it when he had found the _Condor_ in the wastelands. Piper told me that it was because, "You don't know how many diseases are in a prison", she quoted. I walked into my room, closing and locking the door. I got changed and walked towards bathroom to check out my hair. I decided to wear it down for once with my bangs to the side. I decided to go back to my room and put on a pair on black shorts over my bikini. After I was done I heard a knock of my door. When I opened it I saw Piper already in her black bikini and a pair of black shorts. She held two pairs of sandals in her hands.

"Hey. Do you want a pair of flip flops" she asked.

"Sure" I said. She handed me the light blue ones to match my bikini. I slipped them on and fallowed Piper back to the bridge. The guys were already there, surf boards and volley ball included. I walked towards Finn and he placed his arm around my waist.

"Looking good babe", he said. I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, you to" I said. I grabbed the surf board out of his other hand. "But I am so out-surfing you", I told him, grinning.

"Oh. We'll see about that", he said grabbing another board. "Race ya", he yelled and we both started running across the beach, trying to reach the water first.

_**PPOV (Piper)**_

I watched Liz and Finn race down the ramp and across the beach. I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes.

"You coming", Aerrow asked me as he went down the ramp next with Radarr not far behind.

"Yeah" I answered grabbing the towels before going. I saw Junko at the grill, Aerrow and Radarr were playing volley ball and Finn and Liz were having a surfing contest. It looked like she was winning, to.

I put the towels down and grabbed one for myself. I laid it on the sand and lay down on my stomach so I could tan my back.

I was actually relaxing for once until I felt a cold hand on my back. I jumped a bit and turned around. I saw Aerrow sitting beside me on is towel.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey. So who won", I asked him. He gave me a crooked grin, making my stomach have butterflies.

"Me, but it came close", he said, "You wanna come for a swim".

"Sure" I replied as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. He wasn't moving or letting go of my hand. Then I looked up to see how close we actually were. We were inches away. So close, I could feel his breath tickling my lips. He was getting closer, about to close the gap between us, when we heard a scream.

_**LPOV (Liz)**__**: A couple minutes earlier**_

I was riding a few waves and Finn was following, when he suddenly passed me laughing.

"Hey!" I screamed with fake anger. He just laughed louder, but then I passed him and he fell into the water. I got off of the board and went towards him. I was laughing so hard, but he didn't find it nearly as funny as I did because he was glaring at me.

"So not funny" he said pouting.

"Okay, I'm sorry I laughed at you" I said giving him a small peck on the lips. I shivered as a cold feeling took over me.

"Are you okay", Finn asked.

"Yeah, just really cold all of a sudden", I explained, rubbing my hands on my arms to keep warm. It wasn't helping at all. I kept getting colder and colder till I started shivering.

"Here", Finn said as he pulled me into a hug. It helped a little at first, but then I started shivering excessively.

"Maybe we should get out of the water", Finn suggested. I nodded and started walking out of the water with Finn's hand in mine. Another shiver ran through me.

Suddenly, I felt Finn stop moving. I tried to keep walking, but he kept stopping me. I turned around confused.

"What are you…" I started saying, but then I saw Finn. He was frozen in place, not moving at all or breathing. He was covered by a thick layer of ice. I screamed out in fear.

"Finn", I asked with a shaky voice, "Finn? Can you hear me?" But, of course, he just stood there, not answering. I looked at my shaking hands.

"Oh my GOD", I said when I saw a thinner layer of ice on both of my hands, "I did this to him"

I took about five steps away from him and my body started shaking hard from my crying.

That's when Aerrow and Piper showed up, both wearing worried expressions. Aerrow went to examine Finn, while Piper walked towards me.

"Liz, calm down. We'll figure this out. Finn will be fine", Piper said as she started coming closer to me. She was about to put a hand on my shoulder when I panicked. What if I did the same thing to her?

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me", I yelled. She took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Liz, we need to know what happened", Aerrow said.

"I d-did this t-to him", I said with trouble as I started crying harder, "I'm a d-danger to a-all of you. I'm no better than any cyclonian"

I started running away. Anywhere but there would be fine. I ended up in a clearing, surrounded by trees.

"I can't believe this", I said talking out loud to myself, "I'm better off joining Cyclonia if I keep hurting the people I care for"

"That can be arranged", I heard a voice say from behind me. It sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**O.O I bet you can't guess who that is!!! ;P**


	10. Choose Your Side

**IMPORTANT: I will be gone for 2-3 whole weeks on a trip with my family so since I haven't updated in a while and won't be able to, I have decided to put up 3 new chapters :D Also there will be an important message at the end of the 3rd chapter I put up, so please read it... thanks in advance...**

**2nd IMPORTANT: I deleted the last chapter and remade it... so the last chapter is mixed into this one, but longer and different ;P**

* * *

Chapter 10: Choose your side

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

I turned around and gasped. Although I had recognized his voice, the last thing I would expect is to see the Dark Ace here, on his skimmer, with the usual evil grin his face wore. What was a Cyclonian doing on Tropica anyways?

"So you want to join Cyclonia", he taunted. "Well maybe you could have some use to us", he mused. "With a little more training of course", he added with a confident smirk.

"No!" I yelled out automatically. Even if I was saying that I was better off with Cyclonis, I knew better than that. I wasn't that stupid, just really confused and mad right now. My outburst made the Dark Ace's smirk disappear quickly. In its place, was now a menacing frown.

_This can't be good..._

"You either come willingly or I take you to Cyclonia by force", he stated with a growl. He flashed a crystal at me to make himself clear on the whole _"by force"_ part.

The crystal was somewhat familiar... Like I've seen it somewhere before... But where? Then my eyes widened with realization. In that book of rare crystals I was reading with Piper.

_Things just keep getting better and better... _

"I see by the look on your face that you've heard of the Knock Out Crystal", he said smirking again, "So I'll say this one last time, because my patience is thin. You either come willingly or everything goes black for a while and you wake up in a cell in Cyclonia"

"No!" I screamed out again, turning around to run, but before I could even take one step, everything went black and I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I heard was the Dark Ace's laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

_**

* * *

**_

_**PPOV (Piper)**_

I watched as Liz ran away crying.

"Liz", I called out to her but she kept running. I was about to go after her when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Aerrow.

"Let her cool down a bit. I need you to figure out how to defrost Finn", he said.

"But-

"No, Piper", he said cutting me off as he let go of my shoulder, "You know Finn will be the only one to get through to her"

"Fine", I gave in unwillingly and turned my attention towards the beach.

"Junko!" I screamed at the wallop when I spotted him from afar. He came running into the water a few seconds later, confusion written all over him.

"W-what happened", he asked worriedly as he looked at his frozen best friend.

"Not now, Junko", I told him, "Just help us by lifting him up and bringing him to the lab"

He nodded and turned his attention back on Finn, lifting him up carefully. Once we got to the lab in the Condor I dismissed the guys.

"This might take a while", I told them, "I'll call you when I'm done"

I closed the door behind them. I turned around to look at the frozen Finn that stood in the middle of my lab and sighed loudly.

_Why is nothing ever simple??_

* * *

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

When my eyes opened, I winced at the headache I got probably from that stupid Knock Out Crystal. I grunted and brought my hand to my forehead out of reflex.

I looked at my surroundings with difficulty since it was pretty dark. Then I remembered the Dark Ace's words: _"You either come willingly or everything goes black for a while and you wake up in a cell in Cyclonia" _

"Great", I stated sarcastically to no one in particular.

"Get up", someone yelled at me. But I ignored it. "I said get up, now", he yelled again. I got up with difficulty as the Dark Ace appeared in front of my cell.

_Can't he just leave me alone?_

"What do you want", I said to him with more courage than I expected my voice to have. It didn't even shake.

"Master Cyclonis requests a meeting with you", he told me. "Grab her", he ordered the guards. Two men grabbed my arms and started to drag me through the hallways.

"Hey! Watch it", I yelled at them as I struggled a little. A shiver ran through me and they both stopped moving. When I looked to my right and then my left, I gasped. They were both frozen in there spot, unmoving and not breathing, just like Finn... I frowned and shook the thought away.

I heard a growl behind me and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor on my hands and knees. When I looked at the guards, their arms had been cut off. I thought I was going to be sick as I forced myself to look elsewhere. I saw the Dark Ace standing there with his blade out.

"Stand up, NOW", he said. He was **really** mad now. I gulped and got to my feet. "Where's the crystal", he asked me.

"What crystal", I asked confused.

"Your Frost Crystal", he stated impatiently. I realize that he thought I had used a crystal on those two Talons.

"I don't have a Frost Crystal", I told him.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me", he said through clenched teeth, pointing his lit blade to my face.

"I'm not! I swear. I don't have a crystal with me", I told him, "Watch" I touched the wall behind me with one of my hands. I concentrated on a cold feeling like the one I had before and another shiver ran pass me. The wall was covered by a thin layer of ice.

"Make sure the Master knows of this. Now walk", he said. Since he was smarter than your average Talon, he decided to walk behind me and point the blade to my back instead of having any contact with me. He didn't want to end up like those two Talons back there, but who would...

We arrived at two big purple doors. Two guards opened them when they saw the evil man that stood behind me. The poor guards shook with fear...

The Dark Ace pushed me forward and into the throne room. The teen that stood at this machine gave a whole new meaning to creepy if you ask me. She didn't turn around but greeted us anyways.

"You are excused, Dark Ace", She said.

"Yes Master", he replied bowing once before leaving the small room and closing the doors behind him.

"You must be Elizabeth", she said. She finally turned around and took a good look at me.

"How did you know about me Cyclonis", I asked a little confused.

"You're the new Storm Hawk", she stated with a growl at the last words. She must really hate the Storm Hawks. I suppressed a shiver from passing through me.

"Yeah, and", I asked her with a raised eyebrow. I was surprised by my confidence.

"Know your enemies", she said, "And you will always be the victor"

"Then you must not know much", I stated trying to hold back a laugh. Surprisingly she started laughing, but her laugh was off. It made me want to shiver excessively.

"You're just like the rest of them; childish and foolish. You should learn to hold your tongue", she said once she stopped laughing. I refrained from rolling my eyes at this.

"If the Storm Hawks are as childish and as foolish as you say, then Cyclonia isn't as strong as they try to make us believe", I told her with a smirk. This made her furious.

"You need to be taught some manners", she growled as her hands started to glow.

Cyclonis shot a red beam at me and my hands flew up automatically to protect myself as I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at what could have happened.

My hands were also glowing, but white. I took a good look at them and saw that they had a thin layer of ice on them. I looked up at a shocked and furious Cyclonis just in time to see her shoot another red beam at me. I placed my hand up again and kept myself focused. What happened next surprised me.

A barrier of thick ice appeared in front of me, like a shield. It protected me from the shot and then disappeared. Cyclonis looked even more furious, if that was even possible. She shot at me a couple of more times, but I blocked the beams every single time. We were both panting a little when she finally stopped.

"What are you", she asked me.

"Human", I told her in an obvious tone.

"Then how can you harvest and control such power without it corrupting you", she asked.

"It's just part of the reason I was brought to Atmos", I told her and mentally slapped myself for telling the enemy too much.

"Brought… Meaning you aren't Atmosian", she guessed.

"Maybe", I said. If Cyclonis knew of a new dimension then she would seek a way to get there and that won't end too well. So I decided to change the subject. "Why did you bring me here anyways", I asked.

"I want you to join me and after what I just saw I know you'll make a great Talon", she said.

"If I ever joined Cyclonia I would never be one of those pathetic Talons", I told her.

"Then I'll make you a Commander", she said, "With a little training."

"I'll never join you", I stated firmly. She started laughing.

"I don't know what's so funny about that", I told her, my voice dripping with annoyance.

"You see… you don't really have a choice", she said, "If you choose not to join me then I will be forced to use this special Controlling Crystal" She waved the Crystal in front of my face with a wicked smile.

"What exactly does it do", I asked.

"It controls the person of my choice, like any other Controlling Crystal. But this one is special. I changed its configuration so that the person I control believes all that I tell him and forgets its past", she explained. "Do you really want to forget all of your little friends", she asked taunting me. I decided to keep my mouth shut for once, not trusting the strength of my voice.

"Dark Ace", she called. He walked in immediately and bowed. "Bring Elizabeth back to her cell. I think she needs time to think about what I've told her"

"Yes, Master", he said. He got up and took my arm, pushing me in front of him. Then he let go quickly and pointed his blade to my back.

Once we got to the prison cells, he threw me into mine. I fell hard to the floor, scratching my knees and hands in the process. He chuckled.

"Hope you enjoy your stay", he said sarcastically. I looked up and glared at him, anger pulsing through me. The energy I felt was accidentally released, hitting everything in it's path. It sent the Dark Ace and a couple Talons crashing towards the walls, while my cell and the one's near me were destroyed. I was panting from all the lost energy. I tried to get up, but fell hard to the ground. I grunted in pain. I heard more Talons arriving to see what happened.

"Alert Master Cyclonis", was the last thing I heard one of the Talons say before everything went black.


	11. Cyclonia

Chapter 11

_**LPOV(Liz)**_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I was in another dark room, but this time it was different. The last thing I remember is energy and lots of it. I really have to learn to control that, it's unpredictable and dangerous. I remember Piper saying something about it, but my head hurt too much to think straight.

I sat up and realized that my clothes had changed. I now wore a red and black battle suit. I also realized that I was lying on a bed, with strings attached to a machine were tied to head. I freaked out and yanked the cords off. That made an alarm go off. Two guards walked in a couple of seconds later, armed with the usual Talon staff. Cyclonis was fallowing them.

"Good Morning Elizabeth", she greeted.

"What happened? What am I doing here? How long have I been out", I asked her. She chuckled a bit.

"You must remember what happened in my prison block, because I would like to know what caused all that damage", she said, "As for your other questions, you have been unconscious for a whole day now and I had some Talons bring you to the hospital wing. I can't have my new Commander in a bad shape"

I winced when she mentionned her new Commander. I also frowned at the new information... A DAY!!! This is really bad. I wonder if the team are looking for me... They must be at least worried by now...

"Answer me", Cyclonis demanded bringing me out of my thoughts, "What happened"

"Umm..." I hesitated. I really didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want her to know too much about the whole Guardian of Atmos thing.

"Well..." She said impatiently.

"It's just another one of my powers. It's usually when I get angry. I can't really control it...yet", I said.

"Hmmm", she said deep in thought. "How many powers do you have", she suddenly asked.

"I only have two", I answered. I wasn't about to tell her that I'm supposed to get more powerful every week or so... Not only did that scare me, but even if I was being forced to serve Cyclonia I would never tell her the truth about me...

"I might have a special crystal for you. It will help you control you powers, until you can control them yourself", she said, "But only if you answer my question from yesterday's meeting"

I sighed out loud. I really didn't want to forget my friends and family. Plus, Cyclonis might of cornered me into joining her, but if she uses that Controlling Crystal I will never be free. At least I'll have a free mind if I choose to join willingly...

"I will join Cyclonia without the Controlling Crystal", I told her as I lowered my head in defeat.

"Perfect", she said. _Cue the evil laugh... _

The Dark Ace walked in with Ravess not far behind, they both bowed and simmultaniously greeted her with a _"Master"_ or _"Master Cyclonis"_.

"Finally. Guards get out", she yelled at the poor Talons. Once they were out she turned back towards the three of us. "Ravess. Find your brother. Both of you are goind on a recon mission for me", she said. Ravess bowed one last time and left. "As for the both of you. You will be leading a group of Talons through Terra Rex for an invasion", she said.

"You think it will work this time", I asked. She looked at me with a mad expression. "Master", I added.

"Yes. Now no more questions", she said, "You will be the Dark Ace's apprentice for now. He will teach you the basics for fighting and working in Cyclonia. Faliure is not an option this time", she said handing me a blue Crystal, "That is your special Inhancer Crystal that I was telling you about. Just place it on the end of your staff", she said dismissing us.

We bowed once before turning to leave.

"Oh, and before I forget", Cyclonis said before we left, "Elizabeth will now be known as the Red Guardian"

Great... I tried not to roll my eyes at the irony... The Guadian of Atmos is suppose to stand for Peace, Love and all that good stuff, but instead I'm stuck in Cyclonia as The Red Guadian and doing just about the opposite... Things can't possibly get worse...

We arrived at the garage-like room where all the skimmers and weapons were. I followed the Dark Ace to our skimmers and I looked over mine. It seemed familiar... Wait... It's the actual skimmer that Junko built for me, with Storks help... but how??? It looks so different now; all black and red. Plus, the Storm Hawks sign was replaced by the Cyclonian one. I winced inwardly.

A weapon was on my ride. A staff, but not any normal Talon staff. This one was thicker and the poll was black. At the end was an opening for what I assumed the crystal Cyclonis had given me. I placed it into the opening and it fit perfectly. I turned to the Dark Ace who was already ready and waiting.

"Are we in the front line", I asked a little worried.

"Yes. That's what leading an invasion means", he said impatiently. I pushed away the need to roll my eyes at him.

"Now, listen closely. I don't want you going soft on someone. Remember you're with Cyclonia now and we have one rule", he started saying but I cut him off.

"No mercy", I said. He says it enough in the show for me to know... _Sheesh..._

"Good. Now let's go. We're waisting time", he said as he started the engine of his skimmer. I did the same.

_Here goes nothing..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**PPOV(Piper)**_

I had finally gotten Finn back to normal, well normal for him anyways... It had taken me about a day of none stop work. Aerrow wasn't too happy with me since I didn't come out for food or went to bed. He had found me asleep at my desk, reading a book and had given me one of his speeches. At least it showed he cared. But what really worried me was Liz.

"Where's Liz", was Finn's first words when I had managed to defrost him. I looked down not wanting to answer, but he wouldn't let it go. "Piper? Where's Liz", he asked again this time more worried and he had every right to be. I finaly looked up.

"I don't know Finn. She's been gone for a day now. Her skimmer is gone along with some stuff from her room", I answered. He frowned. "I'm sorry", I added.

"Didn't you guys go look for her", he asked.

"No. I've been too busy trying to unfreeze you before it might have been too late. While the others thought that she would come back when she was ready to. On her own", I explained.

"We need to go find her. Incase you all forgot, she's not from this dimention. Even if she does know some stuff about Atmos, she's not an expert. She might get hurt or lost or worse", Finn said starting to freak out. I've never seen him like this. He really cares about Liz...

"I'm sorry, but the search party's gonna have to wait. We just got a call from the Rex Guardians. Terra Rex is being invaded by the Dark Ace, some Talons, and his new apprentice. The Terra needs our backup and quick", Aerrow said as he walked into the lab, "Piper. We need the quickest route [sp?] to Terra Rex. Both of you get ready for battle"

He left as soon as we both nodded. I got up and went to my maps that lay on the round table. As soon as I had told Stork the directions, I went to my room and geared up. I just hope that where ever Liz is at she's staying out of trouble...


	12. Where I Belong Part 1

Chapter 12: Where I Belong

_**LPOV(Liz or Red Guardian ;P)**_

I couldn't believe all the people I was hurting, all the screaming of fear and pain that I was hearing. I wanted to cry; I wanted to throw up. But I tried to keep a stong image. At least I hadn't killed anyone...

I froze a couple more house completely and turned towards the people running in the streets. I made a box of ice around them, making it impossible for them to run. Then someone took a shot at me while my back was turned. Luckly it missed, but just.

When I turned around I saw the uptight Rex Guardian in formation, not far in front of me. I never really liked them from the show anyways. They treated the Storm Hawks like crap. They're just as bad as the Sky Council...

I shot at them with beams of ice, but it missed them as they dodged every single shot.

"Huh? Looks like they've been practicing" , I said surprised. "Oh well. This will just be more fun", I said. Wait? What did I just say? Fun? Man... Now I'm going crazy... I must be losing it...

I concentrated all my energy, letting it flow through me. Then, when I thought I had enough control I released it. A big wave shot out, knocking all of the Rex Guardians, but Harrier, to the Terra below us. I heard the Dark Ace laugh from behind me.

"I see no reason for laughter", Harrier stated. The Dark Ace ignored him.

"I see you've met my apprentice, the Red Guardian", he said, "Now finish him off and the Terra will be ours"

I hesitated. This isn't right... Do I really want to be like him? A Cyclonian creep... Feared by everyone, even your friends and family... Do I really want to become some killer, someone like him. No! Not at all...

"What are you waiting for", he yelled at me as he pulled his skimmer in front of me, "No mercy"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that", I heard a familiar voice yell out. Then I saw Aerrow arrive beside Harrier with Raddar beside him, of course. I bet the rest of the squadron aren't far behind... This really isn't my week...

"Sorry we're late", Aerrow said as the rest of the Storm Hawks pulled in behind him. I guess they couldn't see me behind the Dark Ace's skimmer. Not that I'm complaining. "I heard you got a new apprentice", Aerrow said.

"You can kiss your team goodbye", the Dark Ace replied.

"I doubt it. Where is he anyways", Aerrow asked. He? I guess that was my cue. I took a deep breath so that my voice wouldn't shake.

"She. Thank you very much", I said with fake anger, "I'm the Red Guardian", I stated as I pulled my ride up next to the Dark Ace's.

They all gasped in total shock and disbelief.

"Liz?" Someone asked surprising me.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I need your help. Since Liz is suppose to be getting a new power soon I would like your opinion. So review and tell me which power you would like Liz to have. Please and Thank you.**

**IMPORTANT: Also,, If you have anything you would like to see in the next chapters just PM me or Review and I'll see what I can do :D**


	13. Where I Belong Part 2

Chapter 13: Where I Belong

_**Liz POV**_

"Finn? I thought I killed you", I gasped.

"Piper found a cure. But I can't believe you left us to join Cyclonia", he frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice", I told him, "I just couldn't stay if it meant hurting you guys"

"So you left to join Cyclonia", Piper asked, "Don't you know how many people they hurt?"

"You don't understand", I tried to explain.

"You're better then them, Liz", Finn said.

"I know, but I don't have a choice", I tried telling them.

"That's enough", the Dark Ace screamed. I almost forgot he was there.

"Kill them. Now", he commanded. I hesitated of course. Who wouldn't?

"I...I-I can't", I whispered.

"What?" the Dark Ace growled. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I can't. They're my friends... my family and I love them", I said looking at Finn with a small smile that he returned.

"WHAT!" the evil man beside me yelled outraged.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to be a Cyclonian", Finn said with his signature move.

"Shut up, brat", the Dark Ace screamed and I saw him take a couple shots at him with his red blade.

"AHHH!" I heard him yell out in pain.

"Finn!" I yelled as I drove my skimmer as fast as possible towards him.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Aerrow had started fighting with the Dark Ace, as usual. Piper and Junko were taking care of the rest of the Talons that had just shown up. Since everyone was doing fine, I turned my whole attention to Finn and just in time. He was about to lose consciousness and fall off his ride. I caught him and held him into my lap so he wouldn't fall again. With a burnt mark on his chest and an inch away of his heart, he was bleeding pretty badly. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh my god, Finn! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault", I told him as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Don't worry about me", his voice cracked as he was barely conscious, "Let's get back to the _Condor_"

"No", I said, "You need a hospital. Now"

"I told you I'm-" Finn started to argue but was interrupted by series of loud coughs. All the blood loss finally got to him and he loss consciousness.

"Finn? Finn", I called his name, but he didn't answer me. Panic started to fill me, but I took a deep breath to work up all my strength and made my way to the Terra below. I rode my skimmer to the hospital as fast as possible.

_**PPOV (Piper)**_

Cyclonians had surrounded me. Junko, unfortunately, was grounded on the Terra below us and his skimmer now occupied the Wastelands, leaving me by myself against 12 to 20 Talons.

_Great..._

I took out my staff and hit one of the Talons who got too close of me, and another, and another...I think you get the point. I was doing pretty good... or maybe I spoke too soon...

While I was busy taking down one of the Cyclonian creep, another one hit me from the back, making my heliscooter lose control and smoke started coming out of the back.

I took out my green crystal and concentrated a while. It took a bit of energy out of me, but I got my engine fixed and my ride was back to normal; thanks to the crystal it was as good as new. I decided now was a good time to look at my surroundings. I was stuck in the center of a circle of Talons that were all laughing at me.

"Give up little girl", one of the men told me. That made all the others laugh even more. Now I was mad. I didn't notice the green and blue crystals in my hands start to glow as I subconsciously banged them together.

A wave of blue energy shot out, knocking out every one, even me. With all the energy sucked out of me I started blacking out, slipping off of my ride.

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

I had been in the waiting room for an hour now while Finn was in surgery. They had put him through emergency surgery as soon as we arrived.

I finally saw the doctor I had seen earlier. He walked towards me so I stood up to greet him.

"How is he", I asked really worried.

"Not good. The good thing is that he is stable right now. The bad thing is that we estimate that he only has a day left to live with his damaged heart, loss of blood and internal bleeding, he's lucky he's even alive at this moment", the doctor explained. I frowned as tears started pouring uncontrollably.

"A...a day", I asked between sobs.

"I'm sorry", he answered, "We need to keep him here under observation in case something changes, but you may see him. He is resting in room 126"

I didn't trust my voice so I only nodded and made my way down the hallways. Once I got to door 126, I took a deep breath and turned the knob. The room was plain and white. There was two beds, one was occupied by Finn. He wasn't wearing a shirt because of all of his bandages. He also had machines that tied up onto his chest and head. You could hear a rhythmic beep coming from one machine, which was a good sign.

I walked towards him and pulled a chair up, sitting at his side. I took his hand in mine as he greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey", he said in a weak voice.

"Hey", I said as tears started to form again. Finn's smile turned quickly to a frown when he saw this.

"What's wrong, Liz. Please don't cry", he told me.

"I don't want to lose you. I just got you back", I told him as tears poured down my cheeks again.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said a little confused.

"They didn't tell you", I asked. He just looked even more confused, if possible. I took that as a no.

"You only have a day to live", I told him.

I laid my head down on his bed as my body started shaking from my heavy crying. Finn started to rub circles on my back. Nobody talked for a while, he just kept trying to calm me. When I finally did he spoke up.

"A day", he stated still trying to take it all in. I lifted my head and nodded slowly. He sighed. "Where are the rest of the guys", he asked. Then I remembered that we had left them while they were battling Cyclonians over Terra Rex.

"Maybe I should go call them. I'll be right back", I told him getting up. He pulled me back down, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you", he said. It was a little surprised that after everything that happened we still loved each other. I guess it only made us stronger as a couple.

"I love you, to", I told him with a small smile as I stood up again, "I'll be back. As soon as possible"

"Okay", was all I heard him say as I walked out of the room.

I walked outside of the hospital and towards my skimmer. I realized that the radio wouldn't work since it was fixed up for a Cyclonian to use. I would only end up calling another Talon. I sighed and got onto the skimmer, starting it. Once in the sky, I tried to locate the _Condor_. Luckily it was still hovering over Terra Rex and the rest of the team were returning from the battle at this moment. I followed them in.

"Hey guys", I greeted, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Liz", Aerrow said getting off of his skimmer, "It's good to have you back" He didn't look to happy about it though. A sad frown occupied his features. Then I noticed an unconscious Piper in his arms.

"What happened", I asked looking over Piper's resting body. She looked a little pale and I was feeling this energy coming off of her. The worse part of it was that it felt wrong and somewhat evil. I shuddered at the thought.

"I-I'm not sure", Aerrow frowned as he looked down at Piper. I've never seen him this worried. "I finished battling the Dark Ace and I checked on everyone to see if they were doing fine. Junko was on the Terra below, unharmed, but when I looked at Piper, she was unconscious and falling towards the Wastelands without a parachute", he explained. I thought over what he said, but found no explanation to what could have happened to make Piper black out like this.

"That's strange", I answered. He nodded.

"Where's Finn", he asked, "Wasn't he with you?" Right... Finn! How could I forget!??!

"He's in the hospital", I said as tears started to form again, "He's not doing too well"

"How bad is it", Aerrow asked worried again.

"Not good. He has a day left to live", I started crying again. Aerrow put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Liz", he reassured.

"I better go back to the hospital to see him", I told him.

"We'll all be over later", he said before turning around and leaving towards Piper's room, I assumed.

I smiled a little and nodded.

_**APOV (Aerrow)**_

I walked to Piper's room and lay her down on her bed. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

I looked at her unconscious figure and pushed a strand of her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. Even with pale skin she was beautiful.

_No. I can't think that. She's my best friend. Nothing more. She would never feel the same way as I do. I should just forget it... but I can't..._

I sigh.

_I have to tell her how I feel even if I know I shouldn't._

I waited for her to wake up, so I could see those beautiful eyes of hers again. I held her hand in mine and did all I could do; wait.

I didn't have to wait too long since she began to stir seconds later. She grunted a little as she sat up.

"Hey", I told her when she finally opened those orange eyes of hers.

"Hey", she replied with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling", I asked since she was still a little pale.

"Just a little weak for some reason. But I'm fine", she said. "Really. Don't worry. I-I'm fine", she added probably seeing my reaction of disbelief.

"I can't help but worry about you. This has been happening a lot lately", I told her. She looked surprised that I had noticed.

"Only three days", she replied. I gave her a look. She sighed. "I'll figure this out. You know me", she said. I nodded and stood up, stretching a little.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"We. We're going to visit Finn", I said frowning. I still couldn't process the fact that he was dieing.

"Why? What's wrong? Is he okay", she had worry written all over her as she asked me these questions. I frowned even more and shook my head _no_. She also frowned.

"He's only got a day left to live, even after surgery", I told her. Tears started to form into her eyes and I took her hand in mine again, trying to comfort her. Even if Finn and her fought constantly, they were really close, like a real brother-sister relationship.

"Come on. We'll go to the hospital. Hopefully they'll have some good news", I told her. She stood up and we walked together towards the skimmers.

"Where's my ride", Piper asked.

"Junko's gone to the Wastelands with Radarr to find it. Then they're gonna meet us at the hospital", I told her, "You'll have to ride with me."

"That's fine", she said smiling a little. I got onto my skimmer and Piper got on behind me, placing her arms around my waist. Just her simple touch affected me greatly. I started the engine of my ride and we were in the skies in no time.

"Hold on", I told her as I sped up the engine. I felt Piper hug me a little from behind as she laid her head on my back, not that I minded...

_**LPOV (Liz)**_

When I arrived at the hospital I immediately made my way to the room Finn was in.

He smiled when he saw me enter. I walked to the side of his bed and gave him a hug. When I pulled away, tears were still threatening to fall, but I held them back. I was sure Finn was tired of seeing me cry and it wouldn't help him in any way.

"I can't believe we only have a couple hours left together", I told him. He didn't answer. He moved to the side a bit and pulled me onto the bed beside him. I lay down next to him with my head onto his shoulder and my hand intertwined with his, enjoying the time I had with him. I lifted my head when a series of coughs shook his entire body, when he finally settled down, I looked at him with worry, but he only smiled at me like nothing had happened. So I decided to let it go for now and laid back down, my head on his shoulder.

I was so angry at myself. I'm the Guardian of Atmos and I'm suppose to have all these powers, but I can't even help Finn. I wish I could save him somehow. If I don't... I just can't bring myself to think it... I need to do something before it's too late.

Then an idea hit me. I sat up and got out of Finn's bed. He looked at me confused.

"I think I know how I could save you, but I'm not even sure it will work", I told him.

"If you try, I'll know you did your best", he said. I kissed him one last time before going to the other side of his bed.

There was an empty space where another bed probably used to be. I sat down into my meditating position and said the incantation three times. Power serged through me and a big flash of light blinded me. Seconds later I was in the Guardian's Sanctuary. I knew that if anyone could help it would be Serena. I had to hurry though, if I remember correctly last time I was here for a mere 20 to 30 minutes, I was really gone for a whole day. If that happened again, I would be too late to save Finn.

"SERENA!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. She appeared seconds later.

"You needed me, dear", she asked.

"The one person I love the most is dieing. I need your help to save him", I explained. She looked at me and laughed a bit. I didn't get it. This wasn't funny at all! And I was waisting time here.

"You do not need my help young one. Every Guardian has powers, yes?" I nodded at what she said. "What you seek has been in you all this time. Just concentrate. I know you can do it. Now go. You're running out of time", she said. This woman confuses me more and more every time she talked.

Then I found myself back in the hospital room. I ran to Finn's bed side. He was still alive. I sighed in relief.

"I missed you", he said with a crooked grin. I bent down and placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you", he complained when I pulled back.

"You'll have plenty of time later. I went to the Guardian's Sanctuary and the woman there, Serena, said that I had the power to save you", I smiled as I pulled a chair up to the side of his bed quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly sure how", I admitted.

"You'll figure it out", he said. I kissed him one last time.

"Okay, but I need to concentrate now", I placed my hands over his largest burn; his chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I let the power of the Guardian flow through me. I suddenly felt all the energy go to my hands, making them tingle. I opened my eyes only to see them glowing a beautiful pink. Finn's monitor was beeping like crazy.

Then all of a sudden it stopped and the room resonated with a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEEEP". I gasped.

* * *

**OH NO! Now....... Should I kill him off or not... hmm... Hard decision... ****I'll think about it...**

**LoL! Just kidding! The next chapter is already written I just have to correct it and all so it should be out soon... Now the question is: Does Finn live or not? **

**Anyways, I'm back from my trip to Canada, New Brunswick and during that trip I had some free time during where we lounged around the pool and stuff so I wrote the next two chapter and they're pretty long if you ask me :D**

**BTW: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES, AND MESSAGES I'VE BEEN GETTING ABOUT THIS STORY,, LOVE YOU ALL ;P**

**I'LL UPDATE ASAP,, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TALK TO YOU SOON ;D **


	14. Healing

**This chapter is a little short in my opinion but don't worry I'm working on the next 2 right now and they should be out ASAP and they're bigger!**

**IMPORTANT: School is starting next week and my parents are cutting my computer time to an hour each week and that's to check my e-mails, do homework online, update my stories, check my facebook account and a whole lot of other stuff... so sorry in advance if I don't get to update as quick as you and/or I would like to.**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Healing**

_Last chapter:_

_Finn's monitor was beeping like crazy._

_Then all of a sudden it stopped and the room resonated with a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEEEP". Liz gasped._

___________________________________

_**Nobody's POV. (Author's.. AKA MINE! ;P )**_

"No...No! You can't be dead. You just can't be", Liz said. She lay her head onto his chest as sobs shook her body violently. She was too distracted to notice her hands had started to glow brighter and stronger.

The doctor rushed in with nurses not far behind him, but they stopped moving when they saw the abnormal scene in front of them. Everything was silent except for Liz who was still oblivious and crying.

"Beep", the monitor suddenly did. Liz stopped sobbing and turned her attention towards the machines.

"Beep...Beep", the monitor was regaining it's normal speed. Liz looked down at Finn's body. He had started to breath again. A smile spread across her face. She then noticed her hands and gasped. They glowed a beautiful light pink on Finn's chest.

Suddenly Finn's eyes shot open and the glowing decreased until it had completely disappeared. Liz looked at her boyfriend with great relief as she wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I thought I had lost you for good", Liz told him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily", he said smirking. She bent down and her lips brushed his. He captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

The moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Finn and Liz turned red as they separated. They both turned to their left and saw the doctor and two nurses standing at the door. Embarrassed, Liz got off of Finn and now stood beside his bed as the doctor started speaking.

_**Liz POV**_

"In all my years as a doctor, I've never seen anything like that, except for the rare healing crystal", he said. I smiled sheepishly at him, hoping he wouldn't ask me some questions, but of course I knew he would.

"How did you do that", he asked when I didn't talk.

"Well... I'm not sure", I lied. A saw from the corner of my eye, Finn giving me a weird look.

"Would you like us to run some tests", the doctor asked.

"No thanks", I really rather not. If they found something that would link me back to earth, it would spell disaster. Especially if Cyclonis gets word of it. Not only that... I bet the whole 'Guardian of Atmos' thing has made me a walking freak that any scientist/doctor would like to get their hands on.

"Okay then", he replied as he walked to the machines near Finn, "Everything seems to be in order, but I'll have to run more tests just to be safe", he explained when he turned around again to face me, "You will have to go back to the waiting room for a while. Ms Andrews will escort you there"

I nodded and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. When I got to the waiting room I saw two familiar faces.

"Hey guys", I greeted Piper and Aerrow.

"Hey", the both said simultaneously.

"So what happened? They wouldn't let us go see him", Piper asked.

I explained everything that happened since I left the Condor a couple hours ago.

"I guess that's two powers, now", Aerrow said.

"Yeah", I said still not believing all this.

"Only 4 to go", Piper declared. I nodded once in determination.

_**_________________________**_

_**In Cyclonia (Author's POV)**_

_**_________________________**_

"What do you mean?" Cyclonis screamed at the news of Elizabeth's betrayal, "You know what? Don't even answer that", she yelled furious.

"But Master, I-

"No, Ace", Cyclonis snapped, "We need to find a way to get her on our side. I have a feeling there's more to this girl then she was willingly telling us"

"I don't think she would join us again", the Dark Ace replied.

Cyclonis glared at him.

"Sadly, you are correct", the Master told him.

"Then she should be destroyed", he suggested.

"No. That wouldn't be any fun at all", the teen ruler replied with a sadistic smile, "I think it's time we try this new crystal I've been working on In should be fonctionnal in a week or so"

The Dark Ace nodded with the same smile as Cyclonis.

"Until then keep a close eye on those Storm Hawks", she said the name in disgust. "And cause a little havoc once in a while. I wouldn't want you to get bored", she stated.

The evil man bowed and left the room.


	15. Binder

**FINALY!!!!!  
**

**Here's the next chapter to Downfall.**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

We have been stuck in this stupid waiting room for so long I thought I was gonna go nuts.

Aerrow and Piper are in their own little world again... What's going on with them lately? It's like they've got too much on their minds. Junko had arrived with Radarr not long ago, but Junko saw the cafeteria sign and was gone before anyone could say hi. As for Radarr, he's sleeping on Aerrow's lap while he subconsciously pets him, and Stork… well, you couldn't even get him near the hospital let alone in it. He kept saying something about "a place of many germs" or something like that.

So I sat here, alone, and bored out of my mind, waiting for the doctor to give us news on Finn.

I couldn't believe they didn't let me stay with him. I could've helped. What if something went wrong, if something happened? What if Finn died again? I frowned at that thought and pushed it the furthest away as I mentally slapped myself.

_Think positive Liz!_ _Everything will be back to normal in no time… well as normal as our life usually is… _

I tried to think about something else, turning my attention to Piper and Aerrow again who were still stuck in their own little worlds. I sighed.

Piper suddenly held her head between her hands as she winced in pain. I felt some strange power radiating off of her, and what bothered me the most was that it felt somewhat evil. I shivered at the thought. I turned my attention back to Piper. Aerrow now had his arm around her and was trying to reassure her. She suddenly screamed out painfully and then she was back to normal, like nothing had ever happened, and that power I had felt from her had vanished. I noticed she was no longer pale.

"I'm fine", I heard her tell Aerrow. He seemed reluctant to believe her but let it go and went back to his thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye I finally saw Finn's doctor approaching us with a smile. That's a good sign right? I got up immediately and greeted him.

"How is he", I asked as Aerrow and Piper arrived beside me.

"I've heard of miracles, but I've never seen anything like this before", he said, "He's perfectly healthy."

I smiled brightly.

"Can we see him", Piper asked before I could.

"Yes, but he will have to stay with us tonight, just to be safe", the doctor told us, "Just go down the hallway down there and you'll see him in the same room as last time."

I nodded and made my way to Finn's room as quickly as possible without running. When we got to his room I ran to his bedside and tackled him in a hug. I could hear Aerrow and Piper laughing a little in the background but I ignored them and focused on Finn.

"Hey", he smiled at me.

"Hey. Guess what", I told him, "You get to leave tomorrow!"

"Finally", he stated. I laughed and took his hand in mine. That's when everyone else came to greet him, even Stork had surprisingly left the safety of the Condor, but he was twitching like crazy.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up next to Finn. A smile appeared on my face.

After everyone had visited for a while, Aerrow had decided it was time for bed and everyone took off to the Condor's comfy beds. But I didn't really want to leave Finn here alone so I asked permission to stay. After all we've been through, the hospital didn't mind, and neither did Finn of course. Us together in a bed was kind of how we met anyways.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at his still sleeping form. I searched for anything that would tell me what time it was but I didn't have any luck. I shook Finn a little to wake him. He mumbled incoherently and turned to face me, still sleeping deeply. I sighed. Why did he have to be such a hard sleeper?

I bent down to his level and brushed my lips against his a couple of times. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I pulled away after a while and smiled at him.

"That's the best wake up call I've had in years", he said.

I giggled as he lay on his back again and I rested my head on his shoulder. A few seconds passed as we just lay there enjoying each other's company.

The door to the room suddenly opened and a nurse came in.

"You guys are now free to go", she said.

I turned to him with a huge smile on my face and got up from the bed. Finn got up as the nurse left and took my hand in his. We finally left the hospital. Once outside, I looked around for my skimmer, but it had vanished. I was definitely confused. We spotted the Condor straight ahead and made our way towards the small clearing it occupied.

Piper POV

I was in my room changing when a strange light came from the corner of my room. I quickly finished putting my uniform on and grabbed my staff before going to investigate.

When I got closer to it, it got brighter. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, something came out of the bright lilac glow. It was a spirit, a girl.

"Who - who are you", I asked cautiously.

"I am the Oracle", the woman replied.

"But…I thought you disappeared", I argued, "Didn't Aerrow release you?"

"Yes and for thanking you're Sky Knight for my freedom I've been keeping an eye on the whole team. Especially you, Piper", she stated. My eyes widened.

"Me? Why me", I asked.

"You have power, young one. But I am here to warn you", she said.

"Warn me? B-but I don't have any power. Maybe you should talk to Liz instead."

I was clearly confused.

"Ah, yes. Elizabeth. The Guardian of Atmos. Long awaited by all of us. But I am here to see you Piper", she exclaimed, "You are the Chosen One."

"W-what? Th-that's not possible. I don't even have power like you said I had", I argued again.

"You have power, Piper. Never doubt it. Although it is sadly evil", she explained with a small frown. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Evil? But I… I mean why… I'm don't… I'm not…" I wasn't making any sense but neither was she.

"Yes", was all she said at first.

"Have you not felt your energy draining constantly and your new found control on various crystals that surround you", she asked. I thought about this and spoke my mind.

"I have been using my crystals differently lately and there was this one time where I could actually feel the power of the crystal I held go through me. I've been feeling weak a lot these days and fainting plenty of times", I said. The oracle nodded at all of this. "But I didn't think it was evil", I frowned.

"The base of it is evil, Piper. It's called binding. A crystal mage's greatest and most powerful ability, however with great power comes great responsibility… and sacrifice. In all of Atmos, no power or ability is more evil and none is more dangerous. If you do not learn to control it perfectly, it will eventually kill you", the oracle explained gravely.

_Wait… did she say crystal mage?_

"Does that mean Cyclonis can use it", I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. But for every evil binder there is a good one to keep Atmos in a balance. That is why you both have more in common than you would like to admit", the oracle answered.

"It's not completely evil then", I guessed.

"Only binders with pure hearts don't turn bad", she said, "Don't worry. I know will do just fine. I have faith in you my Chosen One."

Then she turned and disappeared in a flash of light.

I stood there shocked. Then the last words the Oracle had said echoed through my head _"I have in you my Chosen One"_…

"Chosen one?" I whispered to myself. Then my eyes widened with realization.

"The Prophecy!" I exclaimed.

* * *

(A/N): R&R Please! Hope you liked it... And BTW the next chapters are huge!


End file.
